othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Holy Grail War of OT
The Second Holy Grail War of OT 'Rules:' General: The game is composed of 7 masters and 7 servants. In order to win the game, 6 servants must be eliminated. The master with the remaining servant wins the game. The activation of the holy grail occurs when 6 servants are dead, not 6 masters. Every night, teams will submit their moves in their respective topics in their respective boards. When an encounter happens, it will be narrated in the main topic for people to discuss. There really isn’t a prize... except for bragging rights, and probably the absolute right to claim a waifu. Have fun, if you don’t I’ll GM kill you. :O ---- Servants: Forms- A servant has two forms, spirit and corporeal form. In spirit form they cannot be harmed by anything and their regeneration will be doubled, but while in this form, the master may be attacked directly. Corporeal form allows a servant to protect its master, and they can be damaged by servants and masters alike. Scouting- Servants are allowed to act while separate from their masters, but this makes masters vulnerable to attacks and must fend for themselves. Scouting servants will not regenerate health and mana, with the exception of Archers Combat- While in combat, servants will not be able to regenerate unless an ability is used that allows them to do so. Death- A servant will die if its health or mana will drop to 0. Furthermore, if a servant loses its master, it will lose 30% of its max mana for every night that passes. A servant must then look for a new master if they wish to remain in this world. Regeneration- Servants can regenerate naturally while in corporeal form, and regenerate faster in spirit form. Servants can also regenerate 40 mana from killing civilians in their current location. No matter where you are, there will always be one unlucky sap for your servant to feed on. 40 is the maximum amount to be regenerated from killing civilians, you cannot kill more than one per night unless you have an ability to do so. ---- Master: Combat- A master cannot be attacked if his servant is still present in the battlefield. This also applies to other masters, other masters cannot attack a master who has his servant currently on the battlefield. An exception of this is when the master’s servant is in spirit form. Another exception is if a servant uses an ability that inherently affects both master and servant. Servantless- A servantless master may either retire from the war or continue fighting, this is possible because masters have abilities in this war. Consuming Masters- Inspired by a certain team’s need to consume other masters in the past war *cough* Musashi *cough* Dusk *cough*, masters can now be consumed by servants for mana if they are defeated. They will restore 25% of the servant’s maximum mana pool as opposed to the regular 40. ---- Command Spells: Each master has 3 command spells in the beginning of the game. Each command spell is an absolute command that servants cannot ignore. If a master acquires a new servant no new command spells will be made, just a contract that allows the sharing of mana. If a master loses his servant but some command spells are left unused, they will be carried over to any new contracts that might appear. Despite being spells, command spells will cost no mana. There are only a few limited options for command spells, listed here: Fight Harder! – Increases all parameters of a servant to + for the duration of the battle. Stop Holding Back! '– Increases all parameters of a servant to +++ for a single turn. '''Return to Spirit form! '– Instantly returns a servant to spirit form while in combat. This counteracts any spells that might regularly prevent the servant from doing so. 'Survive at all costs! '– Upgrades a servant’s Endurance and Magical Defense to EX for a single turn. 'Protect X no matter what happens! '– Forces the servant to protect a target, taking the full damage of a single attack aimed at that target. '''Do as I say! - '''Forces a servant to do a command given by the master no matter what happens. ---- '''Battle: The basic battle system follows a sequence of events. Initial skirmishes will always happen in first meetings, after those, pre-emptive actions are allowed to be given. Determining the use of command spells. If both masters are present, command spells will be applied before the initial battle phase. Servant battle. Servants will then battle, the servant with the higher agility will strike before the servant with lower agility. Like in the previous war, in case of a tie, luck determines who will strike first. Each character (servant/master) can only attack one target with a regular attack per turn. Sequence of attacks is:Command Spell(?) -> Masters’ Supportive Abilities -> Faster Servant Attack -> Slower Servant Attack -> Faster Master Offensive -> Slower Master Offensive In case two servants use noble phantasm against each other, the noble phantasms will clash and cancel out each other. The noble phantasm who deals more damage will surpass and nullify the effect of the weaker noble phantasm. The losing servant will then take damage based on the difference in power of his and his enemy’s noble phantasm. Take for example Enuma Elish and Excalibur: In this scenario Excalibur deals 150 damage, while Enuma Elish does 200. In the event that Enuma Elish is able to surpass Excalibur in damage, Enuma Elish will only deal 50 damage because it was weakened by the counter-acting Excalibur. Sending messages to the other master/servant is allowed during battle. Like, taunts or whatever. Battles will be narrated and will generally be known to every participant in the game. However, only those who have witnessed the event in-game will be allowed to intervene. ‘Witnessing’ in-game can be anything from, seeing it with one’s familiar to being secretly present in the location. In case of an intervention where the attacker comes unannounced, he will strike before even the use of command spells. If the attacker comes ominously walking, agility/luck rules will apply. Escape is now at 100%, but the fleeing target will not be able to retaliate. Example, Lancer flees from Saber. Lancer will free successfully, but Saber will be allowed a free-shot of his fleeing back. ---- Status: 'Health-' Each servant and master has this, a master/servant will die if theirs drops to 0. 'Mana-' This is used for using abilities. Servants generally don’t drain any mana from their master, but when a master possesses two servants, his own natural regeneration becomes halved. If the master takes a 3 servant, they will no longer be able to regenerate mana. A fourth servant drains half of the regularly regenerated mana, etcetera... etcetera... if a servant’s mana becomes 0, they will disappear immediately. 'Strength-' This rank determines the physical damage that servants can do against each other. Each rank corresponds to a set amount of damage that a servant can do, ‘+’ doubles that amount, ‘++’ triples the amount, and ‘+++’ quadruples the amount. EX cannot be upgraded with a ‘+’ E – 10 D – 20 C – 30 B – 40 A – 50 EX – 400 'Agility-' This rank determines the striking speed of a servant. The higher the value, the earlier the servant can strike. In case of a tie, Luck will be used in place of this attribute. Upgrading the value to +, ++, and +++, will allow the servant to strike multiple times against a single target if they are in the same rank. For example, two servants have B rank agility. If a servant is buffed to have B++ agility, he will strike twice against the target. D vs D+ -> D+ strikes first D vs D++ -> D++ strikes twice D vs C -> C strikes first D vs C++ -> C++ strikes twice D vs C+++ -> C+++ strikes thrice D vs A+++ -> A+++ strikes thrice 'Endurance- '''This rank determines the physical defense of a servant against the physical attacks of other servants. Each rank decreases damage by a certain %, along with a base value. The formula of reduction is: Damage = (Enemy Strength x % Reduction) – Base Reduction. Upgrading with +, ++, and +++, doubles the base reduction and increases the % reduction values. E – 1% reduction , 4 base D – 5% reduction, 8 base C – 13% reduction, 12 base B – 25% reduction, 16 base A – 41% reduction, 20 base EX – 70% reduction, 160 base '''Magical Energy-' This rank determines the magical attack and defense of a servant. Each rank is basically a compilation of the values of endurance and strength but it only applies to magical damage. 'Luck-' This rank determines who strikes first in the event that two servants have the same agility. This will be the only effect of luck in the game. 'Noble Phantasm-' This rank gives an idea of the power of a servant’s noble phantasm. This is it’s only effect. Category:CYOA